


Could have been different.

by nothorse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothorse/pseuds/nothorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't get this one out of my head. I apologize in advance.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Could have been different.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this one out of my head. I apologize in advance.

The new girl listened to Cordelia ranting.

"I just wish that everybody would see Buffy Summers as the bitch she is."

The new girl looked at Cordelia with a suddenly scary face. "Done" she said and was gone.

Cordelia sighed. Stupid Hellmouth. Anyway, it was good having the rant of her chest.

Buffy tried to make them understand, but it was pretty difficult considering she was on all fours wearing only a collar.

Willow and Giles stood around the excited teenager and tried to make sense of her frantic pantomime.

"What is it Buffy? Has Xander fallen down a well?"


End file.
